


Another day

by letalestrange



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, but mainly action, kinda cute, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letalestrange/pseuds/letalestrange
Summary: When Natasha is hurt it leaves Steve with a relevation.Takes place after Infinity War





	Another day

**Author's Note:**

> So the Endgame trailer finally came out and honestly I’m so hyped. We got so much Romanogers and that is what makes me happiest so it inspired this. This is one that I wrote months ago and in honour of our first glimpse at Endgame I expanded it and decided to upload it. It take place after Infinity War when they’re on th run.

Steve Rogers smiled as the petite redhead nestled closer to him. The bed they were on was old, it creaked every time they moved and there were some times the fear of it collapsing became all too real but he didn’t pay any attention to it, too enthralled with looking at the women before him to pay any attention to what was happening around him.

His predicament wasn’t a surprise really. The women was a beauty with emerald eyes that sparkled when she was amused and a face that looked like it had been carved from marble. Over the men years had looked at that face and hoped that they would be the one to take her heart, the one chosen as her companion. It still felt surreal for Steve that he had been the one picked to fulfil his position. 

As if she could read his mind the women looked over at him and let a spread smile over her face as they locked eyes. Oh those eyes. He saw them every day yet they never failed to fill him with wonder every time he saw their emerald pools or the irises that seemed to reflect his every thought.

They had been lying there for close to an hour, simply revelling in each other’s company when a girl ran in looking panicked. She had long auburn hair and was wearing a black t shirt that outlined her slim figure. Her voice was high pitched as she blurted out her news “ they’re are men outside with guns, they seem to have came for us.”

Natasha the redhead exchanged an urgent look with Steve but forced herself to remain calm as she looked back to the girl and spoke to her “how many are there Wanda?”

Wanda took a deep breath. “Maybe four-I’m not sure. It’s bad though, they all look ready for battle.”

Natasha exchanged yet another concerned look with Steve. All the time they had been on the run and not a word from their enemies. How had they found them now? What did they want with them after all this time? 

Using her hands to push herself off the bed she strode over to the wardrobe and pulled out a box. Opening the box revealed that it was ruffed full of weapons such as guns and knives. Natasha took as many as she could comfortably carry and turned to Steve who had pulled a t shirt over the vest the had been wearing. Shooting him a teasing look she turned and called out “let’s go get em.”

Steve nodded and moved towards the bedroom door. By the time they had reached the entrance they were sprinting out to their opposition, taking their lives in their hands.

With a sense of foreboding Wanda began to follow them. When she got outside she saw Natasha engaged in combat with a masked man while Steve had one pinned against the wall.

Wanda heard a noise above her and looked up to see a black man supported by a pair of wings fly out of an upstairs window and zoom down to join the fight. Not for the first time Wanda thanked her lucky stars that the place was so isolated and surrounded by rolling farmland meaning that there were no nosy neighbours to stand at gape at the fight.

She turned her attentions back to the conflict just in time to see Natasha bring down her opponent. She smirked. If she had had to put money on anyone being the one to end this fight it would be Natasha. Sam and Steve weren’t far behind and soon all that was left was one man. If he knew what was good for him he would give up now.

Unfortunately it seemed that this man didn’t know when to give up and with no warning he jumped onto Natasha.

Natasha was an extremely experienced fighter but she hadn’t been anticipating this and went down hard. Steve immediately jumped forward to try to pull him off. The man was strong however and in the few minutes it took for Steve to get him off Natasha it was clear he had hurt her.

Steve threw the man backwards without a second thought and crouched beside Natasha. Wanda stood there shell shocked before a shout from Sam reminded her about the man. He was attempting to make his escape by running across the grass but a quick blast from Wanda powers soon sorted him out and he fell beside his comrades. It was only then Wanda could bear to look at Natasha.

 

She was lying on the ground having only just regained consciousness. Her leg was twisted at an unnatural angle and there was blood pooling underneath it. It was with horror that Wanda realised there was a knife buried in her thigh. Steve was on his knees beside her looking desperate but determined to help her.

Wanda exchanged a look with Sam and seeing that Steve had everything under control they decided to give the couple some privacy and set about moving the bodies to the shed behind the house where they could be easily found if someone decided to search. Noting that they were just knocked unconscious Sam wrapped strong rope around their hands and feet binding them together. By the time they were found by anyone or figure out how to unbind themselves and had been released from the shed the Avengers would be long gone.

Hearing back towards the house Wanda noticed that Natasha was propped up against the wall, eyes closed as she tried to suppress the pain while Steve grabbed the bags that were always kept packed in case events like this should ever occur.

Wanda approached Natasha and lowered herself down beside her while Sam went to help Steve. Reaching out to her she put her hand on Natasha’s shoulder and after hearing her groan of pain Wanda found herself offering something she otherwise would not have done “would you like me to suppress the pain a bit?”

Natasha shook her head wildly and whimpered in pain as she muttered her answer. “No, I can cope with it.”

Her answer told Wanda that despite Natasha having forgiven her for the events that had transpired a few years ago during Ultrons attack they were still playing heavily on her mind. 

Wanda felt utter helplessness as she waited for Steve to come back. What if Natasha’s condition deteriorated and she couldn’t get him in time? What if Natasha died all because Wanda couldn’t help her? Her worries were alleviated when Steve came back hurrying though the door and scooping Natasha into his arms being careful not to aggravate her injury.

“We need to go” were the only words he uttered and yet Wanda knew they were the most important. She understood- they were exposed now. One set of enemies had already found their safehouse and who knew how many more were coming. They couldn’t risk any more accidents.

Steve laid Natasha in the backseat of the truck and Wanda hopped in beside her, careful not to do anything that would cause Natasha more pain. They needed to get her somewhere where her leg could be looked at properly and in the meantime they needed to make sure it didn’t get any worse, lest Natasha was left even more hurt than she already was.

As soon as everyone was in Steve gunned out of the driveway and onto the street. Soon they were driving past fields that stretched for miles, down a deserted highway and finally into a motel.

A quick glance confirmed Steve’s suspicions- it wasn’t the type of place that asked any questions. Hard cash was paid and the owners ignored practically everything. It was perfect for them.

Sam went on ahead to secure rooms for them while Steve and Wanda helped Natasha out of the car. She hissed in pain as the blonde super soldier wrapped his arms around her and lifted her out but didn’t cry out.

Steve carried her towards the motel and as he walked Sam came out to meet him carrying two keys. Gesturing towards himself and Wanda he confirmed “ we’ve got a double room to share so you two can go together.” Steve smiled gratefully at him, knowing that he’d rather be the one to share with Natasha tonight rather than their usual girls and boys arrangement.

Sam nodded in acknowledgment at his smile and then he and Wanda headed off together leaving Steve and Natasha by themselves. He carried her up to the room in silence and it was only when they were resting in the bed that she spoke “you know I’m fine, right?”

He looked at her face with its ghostly pallor and then down at her leg which after being wrapped in a tourniquet had stopped bleeding but was still very obviously broken. “Like hell you are.”

She managed a weak smile at this and he curled up beside her. Looking at the love of his life he knew that despite the fact that tomorrow they’d have to go to a hospital, despite the fact that they’d have to keep running that they’d live to fight another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a great story and more action than anything but imma go watch the Endgame trailer for the twentieth time. I also found writing Wanda kinda fun.


End file.
